Goodbye Ron, Hello Happiness
by kidkillermcgee
Summary: What if instead of leaving the common room during the Ron/Lavender kiss scene During Half-Blood Prince. Hermione stayed and drank her troubles away with Harry. One-Shot.


**Goodbye Ron, Hello Happiness**

I'm crying, that, I'm aware of. Everything's blurry except Ron and Lavender kissing. The cheers are making my ears ring. I'm glad I decided to sit in the corner. None can see my tears, except Harry.

Harry is always so nice and caring and perceptive, at least when it comes to me. Why can't I have an irrational crush on him? Harry shoves through the cheering crowd grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey on his way over. Normally I'd scold him, but right now that drinks sounds pretty damn good. He finally made it over here and plops down on the couch right next to me. He gathers me up in his arms and comforts me, I sob quietly.

When I stop crying he hands me a shot glass of firewhiskey and I gulp it quickly. More tears escape my eyes and I gasp while my throat burns. Harry feels the same way if the coughing and spluttering I hear is any indication. I look over at Ron and Lavender and see them snogging each other's brains out. "Harry would never do that to me." I think. I quickly pour another shot of firewhiskey and knock it back, Harry follows my example.

Harry turns and says "I would ask how're you doing, but that's a stupid question, so I'll just sit here and be a good best friend and ask no questions."

I look at him, knock back another shot and give a kind of mix between a rasp and a chuckle. He winces and knocks back another shot too. The alcohol is starting to affect me. I wonder how it's affecting Harry. He's like 6 inches taller than me now, stupid growth spurts. Just because I'm angry I drink another shot. I look over at the bottle and notice its half empty. Oh goody! Now I'm a pessimist. I think of why I'm drinking, look over at Ron and Lavender still snogging and knock back another shot.

I don't think I'm drunk enough I can still see straight. I reach for the bottle of Firewhiskey but instead of pouring it in the glass I bring it to my mouth and try to chug it down. Harry sees me and quickly grabs the bottle away from me, stupid seeker reflexes, I scowl and slightly pout. He smiles slightly and places the bottle on the other side of him. I see that and lunge for it, but my drunken mind didn't into account that an obstacle was between me and my goal. I hit into Harry and knock him down onto the couch, with me on top of him reaching for the Firewhiskey. He quickly grabs it and puts it farther away. "You've had enough don't you think?" He asks.

"No, I need to forget!" I whine and collapse on top of him. All I can see is his face. He looks so handsome in the firelight, I muse. His skin is golden in the firelight, his emerald green eyes sparkle with amusement, his smooth lips quirked in amusement. I want to kiss those lips. So I did. At first he didn't respond and just stared at me with shock, and suddenly he started kissing me back. It's all I imagined and more for my first kiss. He's gentle and strong and I want to melt.

We had to part for air a minute later. Both of us are breathing heavily. And before I could comprehend what was going on he flipped us over and quickly captured my lips with passion. I gasped and his tongue quickly entered my mouth. I hesitantly touched my tongue with his. We examined each other's mouths with abandon. Our kissing is frantic like we can't get enough of each other. Harry reached up and cupped my breast, I moaned. It feels so good. I don't know how long we've been kissing each other. I'm trying to flip us back over so I'm on top. We fell on the floor with a thump. Harry landed on his back with me on top. He gasped and I used it to shove my tongue in his mouth. Hah! Revenge! I thought.

I'm hearing silence which is odd considering it's a Gryffindor party and they last forever. I separate my mouth from Harry's and quickly look up to see the shocked faces of practically everyone in Gryffindor staring at us. I just stare back and quickly look at Harry, whose eyes are huge and staring straight ahead at the crowd. "Normally I'd be blushing, It must be the alcohol." I thought to myself. Not aware that I was still in a compromising position on top of Harry, with the entire common room watching. I look at Ron and Lavender and noticed they stopped snogging. Ron just stared at us open-mouthed. Oh! His face looks so funny! I wave and giggle at Ron and state quite loudly

"See Ronald, you are not the only one to have a snog-buddy now! At first I thought that you were quite rude, I mean snogging someone in the middle of the common room, how barbaric! But now I get why you were doing it. Snogging is just so much fun! You know once I imagined snogging you. But you never showed any interest in me and boy am I glad. Because kissing Harry is like a billion times better than I imagined kissing you is like. I have no clue why Cho would not go out with you Harry. I mean Harry, you're just so nice, and handsome, and sporty, and that saving people thing just makes my little heart melt, and man can you snog! Do you think it's the Parseltongue that makes you so good with your tongue? I think it is. I should go to the library and research it."

I try to stand, but fail. I realize how entangled with Harry I am. "Oh look at us Harry were all tangled up!" I exclaim

"Oh well look we are Hermione! Should we try to stand up?" Harry asks finally coming out of his stupor.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think I'm bloody drunk, so I probably can't stand. Plus I'm comfortable where I am" I state completely forgetting about going to the library.

"I'm drunk too Hermione. Why'd did we get drunk Hermione? I think we should move to the couch It's more comfortable up there. Plus I wanna be on top!" whines Harry. Oh No! He's doing the puppy dog eyes, I am not going to let them work on me.

"Nuh-uh Harry. I will definitely be on top. You are too fat you'll crush me! If I'm crushed who will you snog?" I answer completely un-aware that everyone is watching our conversation.

"Definitely not Ron!" He yells and bursts into laughter. I laugh with him, and I look down at his handsome face and just like before I swoop down and kiss him. He reacts instantly and I get into it. I come up for air and see Harry's smirk and He quickly flips us over so he's on top, as soon as he got on top he leant down and kissed me again. I'm too drunk to care that he's on top, all I feel are his lips on mine and his taste. It's heaven.

I'm happy. Somebody wants me. The alcohol makes me bold and fearless, and I realize that Harry is the one I like not Ron, and that Ron had too many chances and he blew them all off. I deserve to be happy. And Harry makes me feel that way, not Ron. So I choose Harry knowing that He'll be good to me and treat me well, which is all I need. Goodbye Ron, Hello Happiness!

**AN: I started this project at 9:00 at night. I just suddenly had this idea (that's probably been done before) that I wanted to write. I realize that the ending sucks and that Harry and Hermione are OOC but you have to realize they are drunk, they are going to be different then when they are sober. I apologize for any mistakes in Grammar and Spelling. I don't have a beta just Word spell-check. I also apologize for any and all verb tense mistakes, this is my first time writing in this style and I know I'm not a very good writer but I hope I got my message across anyway.**


End file.
